


Calm Before the Storm

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sixth in the AU Switcheroo Series. The crew deals with the fallout of their first encounter with the Romulans and the Suliban. Trip and T'Pol find a way to outwit the Vulcan High Command.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: **Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.**  
  
Notes: Sixth in the AU Switcheroo Series. The crew deals with the fallout of their first encounter with the Romulans and the Suliban. There were a lot of questions about how Starfleet in this AU would handle the crisis, and what it entails for Hoshi and the Gang. Weâ€™ll find out that politics and exploration are intertwined in some strange ways.  
  
Thereâ€™s a bit of TnT implied here in Ch. 1, and Tâ€™Pol has a dilemma that she will need Tripâ€™s help with.  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

**

Calm Before the Storm

**

One

May 2, 2155 Shiâ€™Kahr Vulcan

High Minister Vâ€™Lar sat at the head of the table, with Doctor Tâ€™Les, Security Minister Tâ€™Pau, Doctor Tâ€™Vau, and Ambassador Soval seated next to her. On the other side of the table were Ensign Tâ€™Pol and Doctor Malcolm Reed. None of the Vulcans looked at each other as Vâ€™Lar finished reading the copy of the reports of Enterpriseâ€™s last meeting, yet Malcolm saw the deep wrinkles around Sovalâ€™s eyes, the dark circles under Tâ€™Lesâ€™s and the flinty steel in Tâ€™Pauâ€™s jaw. 

â€œFascinating.â€

Malcolm met Vâ€™Larâ€™s gaze without flinching, although his stomach tightened in dread. Could Vâ€™Lar read his mind, despite all of his efforts to shield his conflicting emotions?

â€œYour report has...interesting possibilities,â€ Vâ€™Lar said to him. Her mouth tightened as she steepled her fingers. â€œIt appears that these â€˜Romulansâ€™ employ the Suliban to do their spying and their more distasteful endeavors.â€

Soval leaned forward on his elbows and asked, â€œYou did not see a Romulan without his armor?â€

Malcolm shook his head and turned toward him. â€œNo, _Delâ€™haiu_ ,â€ he answered, using the word in Sovalâ€™s dialect for â€œElderâ€. â€œI only saw a Suliban without his helmet. The Romulans took great pains to hide their identity from prying eyes.â€

Tâ€™Pau nodded and added, â€œThey installed explosives within their armor, set to incinerate anyone and anything in their path, in the case of capture.â€

â€œYes. They tried to set explosives on _Enterprise_ , but we were able to beam them off just in time.â€ Malcolm kept his face serene, even as his impatience rose. They had been over and over these details numerous times, but Vâ€™Lar hadnâ€™t dismissed the Circle for a single break. Heâ€™d had fruit and _saya_ for morning meal, and it was already late afternoon.

â€œThey are determined to hide their true selves,â€ Tâ€™Pol remarked, â€œalmost to the point of paranoia.â€

Tâ€™Les glanced at her daughter. â€œTâ€™Pol, do you believe that the _Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur_ and the _Iâ€™Rhiamanau_ are the direct ancestors of these Romulans?â€

Tâ€™Pol wasnâ€™t expecting such a blunt question; Malcolm saw her look of surprise before she controlled it. She chose her words carefully as she answered, â€œThe data seem to support that theory, but that is just a theory. Since Doctor Reed, Captain Hayes or Lieutenant Commander Tucker did not see a Romulan, it cannot be proven at this time.â€

â€œThat is true, Daughter, but I asked whether or not you believe such a thing. You did not answer the question.â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s voice was steady as she said, â€œI refuse to base my beliefs on mere speculation, Mother.â€

Tâ€™Les nodded in approval. She looked at Vâ€™Lar, who seemed in agreement. â€œVery well. You both have endured quite an experience; you must rest now. Doctor Reed, when will you return to Earth?â€

He shook his head. â€œNot for another three days. I wish to consult Doctor Tâ€™Vau on a medical matter at the Academy before reporting back to San Francisco.â€

Vâ€™Lar raised an eyebrow at his answer. â€œ _Three_ days? What medical matter supercedes the marriage of Captains Sato and Hayes?â€

â€œIt is...a personal matter.â€ Malcolm set his jaw stubbornly and gazed at her, as if daring another protest. Would she breach the Vulcan tradition of privacy to know his business?

The High Minister only returned the intense gaze, as if trying to divine his thoughts. Finally, she accepted the fact that Malcolm wouldnâ€™t elaborate on this â€œpersonal matterâ€. Malcolm watched Soval out of the corner of his eye and thought he saw a glimmer of sympathy in the ambassadorâ€™s eyes. Had Tâ€™Pol _told_ Soval the real reason why he couldnâ€™t bear to see Hoshi Sato marry Matthew Hayes?

Vâ€™Lar nodded. â€œOf course.â€ She stood up and the members of the Circle followed her lead. â€œI may not see you before you depart, so I wish you peace and long life, Doctor Reed.â€

â€œAs to you, and as to us all,â€ Malcolm replied, as he returned the _taâ€™al_ hand salute. The room quickly emptied, except for Tâ€™Pol, Malcolm, Soval and Tâ€™Vau. As soon as the door closed, Malcolm sighed and wiped sweat from his brow. He glanced at Tâ€™Vau. â€œI will see you tomorrow morning.â€

â€œYes, Doctor Reed, and I will have all the information compiled for your viewing.â€ The head of the Vulcan Medical Academy bowed her head, then took her leave.

Soval brought his attention back to Tâ€™Pol. â€œAnd you? When will you leave for Earth?â€

She hesitated, gauging Malcolmâ€™s reaction, but she saw none on his face. â€œTomorrow. Captain Sato has asked me to attend her for her...wedding. Her fiancÃ©â€™s ship leaves Spacedock soon on patrol while _Enterprise_ is undergoing refit. We do not know when will be the next time Captain Hayes will be available, so they decided that â€˜sooner is better than laterâ€™.â€

â€œUnderstandable,â€ Soval said with a solemn nod. â€œThe future is unpredictable and constantly changing. Trip Tucker has kept me appraised of this...ceremony. Captain Hayes asked for my presence, but I believe he has...another motive for asking my assistance.â€

Tâ€™Pol didnâ€™t quite sigh, but her eyes dimmed with dread. â€œThe reaction of Starfleet to our inadvertent encounter. Captain Sato has voiced her concern about the secrecy and the intensity of the debriefing.â€

Malcolm nodded grudgingly. â€œYes...I noticed something amiss before I left San Francisco, Soval. Theyâ€™re nervous, understandably so, but their response seems...off somehow. It even has Jonathan Archer puzzled.â€

â€œSo we will find out what the Romulan threat means to our peoples,â€ Soval said. He inclined his head. â€œI will see you both on Earth.â€

â€œAmbassador,â€ Malcolm said, as Soval nodded at them and strode away. Tâ€™Pol gave Malcolm an appraising look, which he wanted to ignore, but couldnâ€™t.

â€œI have not told him, Malcolm.â€

â€œI thank you for your discretion, Tâ€™Pol.â€

â€œSo you will not attend Captain Satoâ€™s wedding then.â€ Tâ€™Pol made it a statement, not a question.

His reply was calm. â€œNo. I regret that I...cannot. Please, give her my regards and well-wishes and tell her that I will see her...soon.â€

â€œI will.â€

He gave her a sad smile, then walked away from her before his brave facade cracked in bitter grief.

*****

Tâ€™Pol watched Malcolm Reed leave, her heart heavy for him. She alone knew what Silik had told Malcolm on the _Enterprise_ , during the Romulan crisis. She had vowed not to divulge the details to anyone, especially Captain Sato. _Captain Hayes is not long for this world. He wishes to spare Hoshi grief, but cannot. As a doctor, he wants to heal, and this is one wound he cannot heal._

â€œForgive me, my daughter, but the questions must be asked.â€

â€œThe cause is sufficient,â€ Tâ€™Pol replied. Tâ€™Les stood directly behind her, still in her formal Vulcan robes. â€œI hold no grudge, Mother.â€

Tâ€™Les blew out a soft sigh of relief. â€œIs Doctor Reed ill?â€

â€œHe is still recovering from the interrogation at the hands of the Suliban, Mother.â€

â€œI did not mean physically, Tâ€™Pol.â€ Tâ€™Lesâ€™s amber-gold eyes held hers. â€œMalcolm carries a burden that even the strongest Vulcan would not tolerate for long. He walks with a shadowed heart, and I believe it concerns Captain Sato.â€

Tâ€™Pol tried to hide her surprise, but knew it was impossible to do that from her mother. â€œHe worries about her upcoming wedding. Times are so uncertain, now.â€

â€œHe refuses to attend the ceremony, does he not. He does not wish to see her married to Captain Hayes.â€ Tâ€™Lesâ€™s words were a statement of fact, not a question. â€œHe cannot protect her from any heartbreak.â€

Tâ€™Pol shook his head. â€œMalcolm is a good doctor, but he cannot heal everyone and cure everything. It is within his nature to protect those he cares for most.â€

Her mother nodded solemnly. â€œYes, he does.â€

She saw reluctance in Tâ€™Lesâ€™s eyes and wondered about it. It wasnâ€™t like her mother to talk around a subject. â€œMother, what troubles you?â€

Tâ€™Les sighed and shook her head. â€œTâ€™Pol...Koss called this morning. He wanted to speak with you, but I told him you were in a debriefing meeting. I cannot delay him much longer, my daughter. You must speak with him.â€

Tâ€™Pol flinched as if Tâ€™Les had hit her. â€œI thought we had agreed to delay any further negotiation on this, Mother. I cannot afford to stay on Vulcan for a year after we marry, when this crisis looms before usâ€”â€œ

â€œSo I told him and his father,â€ she interrupted. â€œThey both know that circumstances have changed. They wish to...renegotiate.â€

â€œI have nothing to say to them.â€

Tâ€™Les raised her hand. â€œI understand your wishes on the matter, butâ€”â€œ

â€œMother!â€ she said through gritted teeth.

â€œThey insisted. Please, Tâ€™Pol, tell them again, for they refuse to acknowledge anything I say.â€

_I cannot believe this. Why now?_ She had a suspicion that Koss had heard of Hoshiâ€™s wedding and wanted the same ceremony, sooner rather than later. Her anger rose in her throat, but she forced it down. â€œVery well, Mother, but only because you have requested it of me.â€

*****

The family compound was of modest size for one of Tâ€™Lesâ€™s social standing. The main house stood in the middle of the square, positioned north-south to take advantage of the sun. Polarized windows gave the building a sense of light and airiness. Special solar panels collected the heat of the day and used it to warm the occupants against the chill of the desert night. The other buildings followed a similar plan: Tâ€™Lesâ€™s offices, the labs, the hydroponic gardens, and the guest houses.

Of course, she could have expanded it at any time she wished, but Tâ€™Les logically pointed out that since neither she nor her daughter were there for extended periods of time, what was the purpose of doing so? As a result, the walled villa on the outskirts of Shiâ€™Kahr was artfully hidden from view; not many knew of its location.

Tâ€™Pol sat in the garden, by her favorite fountain, and listened to the gurgle of the water. She wore her favorite gown of royal purple, with her long blonde hair wound in a crown about her head, with the rest of it free on her shoulders. A betrothedâ€”or marriedâ€”woman usually wore her hair up, or cut it short. Tâ€™Pol had found a suitable compromise that both satisfied Vulcan tradition and Starfleet regulations.

She heard the soft footfalls of Koss before she saw him, but didnâ€™t raise her eyes immediately to meet his. Instead, she felt his mental probe, a tickle deep within her brain, as he tried to gauge her mental state at this moment. Not only did it annoy her, it was completely against the mind-meld protocols. She felt his shock as he met her mental shields; living for three months among Humans had strengthened them considerably. Dealing with highly emotional beingsâ€”like Lieutenant Commander Tucker, for instanceâ€”made it a matter of sanity.

â€œTâ€™Pol,â€ he finally said, as he withdrew his probe without a word or thought of apology. â€œIt is agreeable to see you.â€

â€œAnd you,â€ she answered. She did not stand, as was proper, but added, â€œForgive me, but this day has been trying in body and spirit. I have not meditated or rested properly since my arrival.â€

â€œYour mother told me that you were in debriefing meetings all day. I can understand why you are so fatigued.â€ Koss quickly moved to her side and sat next to her. He offered two fingers in the traditional greeting; she met them. From what she had heard, the gesture was supposed to be one of comfort and warmth, an assertion of the mating bond.

She felt nothing but a cool sense of being appraised, much like a valuable artifact under the buyerâ€™s eye. It took her an effort not to recoil from the second intrusion, for Koss would sense it and question.

â€œYou wish to renegotiate the marriage contract?â€ she asked, taking the initiative.

His mouth quirked in a non-smile. â€œThe news of your shipâ€™s encounter has had some unexpected effects on the High Command, Tâ€™Pol. Father realizes how important it is that you remain at your post. You are the only Vulcan on the Earth vessel; the High Command sees that.â€

â€œAnd what do they require of me this time?â€

He chuckled, low in his throat. â€œFather suggests that you return to duty at the appointed time. We will delay the wedding as long as we need to, as long as you remain on board Enterprise. You and your mother are correct; you cannot afford to be on Vulcan for the required year after marriage, not now.â€

She raised her eyebrows. â€œBut it will come at a price.â€

He pressed his lips together. â€œDo you think so low of me and my father?â€

â€œSoultek is a military man, unlike yourself,â€ Tâ€™Pol pointed out, â€œand for every victory, there is a price to be paid.â€

Kossâ€™s eyes flashed. â€œMy father has chosen wisely, it seems.â€

She inclined her head. â€œWhat does Soultek want in return for my compliance?â€

â€œWe have agreed to double the bride payments for the duration of your duty,â€ he said flatly, â€œbut in turn, you will have to provide the High Command with intelligence of every mission, every ally and enemy you encounter. You will provide information on the Humans, so we can anticipate their reactions to certain...events.â€

She was silent as she thought, _I should have known. They believe they have me under their thumb, that I have no choice but to comply with their demands._ Soultek was an powerful and influential man in the High Command, second to Minister Tâ€™Pau, and Tâ€™Pau had shown disturbing trends in her assessment of the â€œRomulan incidentâ€. Were Soultek and Koss influencing Tâ€™Pau in a negative way?

â€œI must find a way around certain safety protocols,â€ she said slowly. â€œPerhaps if I can convince Lieutenant Commander Tucker to reveal some of them...without his knowing, of course.â€

Koss smiled faintly. â€œI enjoy your thought processes, _thyâ€™la_. Will you meld with him to gain the knowledge we seek?â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s mouth quirked at the endearment, _thyâ€™la_. Beloved. From Kossâ€™s lips, it sounded like an epithet. â€œYou forget...Tucker has had some experience with melding from Soval. He does have the ability to shield some of his thoughts. No, I would prefer to explore his defenses first...then bypass them.â€

â€œLogical.â€ He nodded. â€œHe is an irrational Human. In addition, he is a friend of the Tellarites, and therefore, a threat to Vulcan.â€

â€œI am aware of that, Koss. I may be able to assess that threat as well.â€

He grasped both of her hands. â€œAs I said, my father has chosen my mate well. When this...crisis...has ended, I look forward to our wedding and our children.â€

She said nothing to that, but only, â€œI will return to Vulcan, Koss, but I cannot predict when.â€

â€œI will wait patiently, and in the meantime, my father and I will make sure Vulcan is safe from interlopers once more, so your return will be joyful.â€ He nodded and stood up. â€œBe safe, _thyâ€™la_ , and return to me. Peace and long life.â€

She returned the _taâ€™al_ , then watched as he turned and strode out of the garden. For a man who scorned emotion and claimed to embrace logic, she could see the happiness in his stride. When he finally disappeared from view, she allowed a faint expression of disgust to show on her face.

_He and his father are monsters,_ she thought. _They do not care about Vulcan; they care about their own power._ Again, she wondered how Soultek had convinced Tâ€™Les to bond their children; her cool, levelheaded mother would never acquiesce to such an abomination.

_But I have a mission to complete: to defeat Soultek and Koss, and for that, I will need some...unorthodox assistance. Surak forgive me, I cannot do this alone._ Tâ€™Pol shivered and turned towards the fountain. She dipped her hands into the cool water and splashed it on her face and neck. The cloying stench of deception seemed to cling to her, despite her best efforts.

She stared at the water, and against her will, she thought she saw an image within: an image of a sandy-haired Human with piercing blue eyes, and the uniform of a Starfleet armory officer.


End file.
